Silver Light
by the ghost king
Summary: Orion the hunter has become a god. What happens when he sees Artemis after spending eons in the underworld? OrionXArtemis
1. Chapter 1: The Gift of Godhood

**Orion ~**

"Lord Zeus", I knelt before the great god of lighting, the ruler of the skies and Olympus, and of course the king of the gods who just happened to be my uncle.

He simply nodded and waved his hand, motioning for me to stand.

"Let the council begin." Zeus bellowed.

I looked around the throne room, my heart aching to see those moon-like orbs of the goddess that I haven't seen for eons. That was when a sudden realization hit me, one of the thrones were empty, and it just happened to be the one gleaming with silver light.

Zeus coughed, bringing my attention back to him.

" We shall now take a vote. Does Orion get the reward that Poseidon has petitioned for, to become the Lieutenant of his domain? Those who approve, please raise your hand."

I was shocked to see many shows of hands. Only those of Apollo, Hera, Dionysus and Ares stayed put. Even Athena, my father's archenemy had voted in favor of me. That wasn't something a son of Poseidon would usually see.

"I see we have a majority vote here. Very well then."

Zeus pointed at me, and suddenly I felt a surge of power engulf my body.

"Welcome to the world of godhood Orion. Council is dismissed." Zeus said, and wasted no time, disappearing in clap of thunder. The only gods that remained in the throne room was my father, Athena and of course, Apollo who still seems to hate me quite a bit.

Apollo approached me, his eyes burning with the intensity of the sun. "Orion, even though you are a god now, know that if anyone, and I mean anyone messes with my sister, you will rot in Tartarus and never see the skies again. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, and watched as the sun god disappeared in a shinning light that would have blinded me if I were not immortal. Soon after that, it was none other than Athena, who walked slowly up to me, watching me intently. It felt as though those stormy grey eyes of hers were piercing through me.

"Lady Athena, I cannot thank you enough for voting in favor of me."

"Well Orion, you are no threat to the Olympians, and I can see that you can actually be of great assistance when we are engaged in battle. Besides, you are the only child of that 'kelp for brains' that I can actually stand and actually has more brain than all the creatures in his kingdom combined."

Poseidon suddenly appeared. "You know, it's very rude to insult your elders Athena."

"I see someone is still jealous about Athens." Athena smirked then vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

"Anyways, let's ignore that interruption and get on with more serious matters. Orion my son, you are now the Lieutenant of my domain, and second only to me. Please don't do anything reckless. I don't want to have to declare war on Zeus to save you from being incinerated and returning to Hades again."

"Yes father, I assure you that I will not make you go through that much trouble with Lord Zeus. But I do have a few questions for you though."

"Ask away my son."

"First of all, why wasn't the full Olympian council present for the voting?" And it has been centuries ago that I died, why was the voting postponed until now?"

"Well I believe Artemis is with the hunt right now, battling with monsters that Hades has released. You see, he was quite upset and angry that you became a god, because he thought you were of great help to him, organizing the dead. Also, there was no need for Artemis to be present at council because we know full well what her vote would be do we not?"

I laughed. It has been a while since I've seen father.

"Well I need to get going now my son, there are some problems with the old sea spirits, but nothing I can't handle. Be sure to drop by and visit when you can, you are always welcome at my palace."

"Wait, father before you go. Do you know where Lady Artemis is?"

"Umm, no I'm afraid not. I suggest you either ask Hermes or Hestia but don't even bother to ask Apollo. Until next time then."

I watched as my father leave then proceeded to the hearth blazing in the throne room to look for aunt Hestia.

"Lady Hestia" I said as I bowed in front of the goddess who was in the form of an 8 or 9-year-old child.

"Orion my nephew, there is no need to bow since you are a god now. Just acknowledging me is fine. I see you are looking for Lady Artemis am I correct? Let's see … she's at Pennsylvania right now battling with Scorpios."

"Thank you Lady Hestia."

I went to my tent and gathered my things. I couldn't believe it; I could finally see Artemis again after so many years.

**Artemis ~**

I watched as Scorpios lunged at one of my newest members of the hunt, Ashley missing her only by centimeters. Scorpios swung again, this time I was ready for the monster. I was not going to let what it had done to … Orion, to any of my hunters. I raised my hunting knife etched with silver and sliced through its head cleanly. I landed on the ground softly with a back flip. I put my knife back into it's sheathe and turned around, looking at the hunters as they gathered around me. So far we had killed the Minotaur, the Hydra, and Echidna, the queen of monsters herself and I could tell they were all exhausted from our journey. I quickly dismissed them, allowing them to set up their tents and enjoy the sleep that they deserved.

I entered my tent to mourn for Orion, my one and only love that had been killed by Scorpios those many years ago. My mourning was interrupted by the shouts of a man entering our territory.

I hastily walked outside to see that my hunters already had their spears at the throat of that man who stood in the middle surrounded by us.

"How dare you, a man venture through the territory of the Hunters of Artemis?" Thalia shouted at him.

"Thalia, I will deal with him personally."

My lieutenant bowed and stood with the other hunters.

Finally, I turned my head to look at the man and gasped.

It couldn't be, no it's not possible. But I knew my eyes would never betray me.

**This is my first fanfic, please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_Artemis ~_

_Finally, I turned my head to look at the man and gasped._

_It couldn't be, no it's not possible. But I knew my eyes would never betray me. _

Artemis ~

"Orion?" I asked still shocked. "Is it really you?"

"Why of course my lady, it has been a while since I have seen you."

"A while? Why don't you come inside my tent and we can talk about the many centuries that I haven't seen you."

We both entered her silver tent, which is still the way I remembered it so many years ago, with the exception that there were a lot more animal skins hung up on the wall.

"First of all Orion, would you like to explain to me why you have returned to the land of the living when you entered Hade's realm centuries ago?"

"Lady Artemis, when you were fighting Scorpios, the Olympian council was being held at the same time concerning my new condition."

"New condition? Orion, you have become a god? And why would they make you a god centuries after you … died?"

"Well, my father Lord Poseidon already requested that I be made a god a couple years after I died. His argument being that I was overqualified to be one. However, Lord Hades wanted me to stay in the underworld because he thought I was of great help for him, organizing the dead. He even allowed me to take Minos's place as a judge in the underworld. And Lord Apollo wanted to protect you so he wanted me to stay in the underworld. Because of important matters like the Titan War, the gods pushed back the voting until now."

"That stupid immature brother of mine! Doesn't he know how upset I've been since … you died? So much for being the sun god and seeing everything."

"Lady Artemis" I sighed, holding her close to me and gently stroked her back while she sobbed into my chest. My heart felt like it had been stabbed a thousand times, it hurt me so much to see that the love of my life was crying.

"Orion will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will. I'll stay forever if you wish."

My heart soared when I saw her smile. She was just so beautiful.

"And how would you stay with me forever Orion?"

"By joining the hunt of course that is if you allow it."

"Very well then Orion. Now let's see if your hunting skills have gotten rusty."

We both laughed as we watched the night sky and the moon.

**You all asked for more so here you go. Thanks to Sunsteps 101, Artemis Frimm, EMPG22HoPe and xJazzCullen001x for the reviews and support. **

**I know this chapter was short but I promise that there will be more coming. **

**Cheers and Love you all,**

**the ghost king**


	3. Chapter 3: War Is Declared

**Artemis ~**

"Girls, let me introduce you to Orion. He will be joining our expedition and become part of the hunt."

I heard the girls gasp and everyone was glaring daggers at Orion except my lieutenant Thalia who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Now I understand what you're all thinking, that Orion here is a man. But let me assure you, he is one of the finest hunters in existence and also one man that I actually respect. He is also a god and lieutenant of his father Poseidon, so I expect you all to treat him like on of us."

**Orion~**

I had already seen what these girls are capable of. I mean they even defeated Echidna! They might look like a mere child to you but trust me, they are lethal and are capable of tearing you limb from limb in a matter of seconds.

Well let's just say that the hunter I was most curious about was the one and only Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and of course, the lieutenant of Lady Artemis. Nico had already told me fascinating things about her. I would really want to see what she is capable of. Perhaps we could have a showdown, daughter of Zeus vs. the son of Poseidon; now that would be something to see.

**Thalia ~**

Could it be? Could it be that Orion? The one and only Orion the hunter that is said to have hunting abilities equal to my lady? But it's impossible … he died centuries ago!

"Nothing is impossible my daughter."

I whirled around to face my father who suddenly appeared behind me.

"Dad?"

"Yes Thalia, do you not recognize your father?" He smiled, which is actually a very rare sight.

"What are you doing here?"

"So I'm not allowed to visit my daughter? I came to help answer the questions that you've been asking in your head. Just to make it clear, the man that Artemis introduced to the hunt just now is indeed Orion the hunter. The council has awarded him the gift of godhood since he has provided the service of slaying many monsters in his lifetime. We felt that he was worthy of becoming the lieutenant of my brother Poseidon. Oh and there is one more thing you should know abou, Apollo and Athena have declared war on Poseidon."

"What! This cannot be happening! What's the matter now?"

"Well it seems that they have gotten into another fight about Athens. Athena decided to paralyze all the sea creatures and have waste dumped into the ocean. That enraged Poseidon, which made him create an earthquake that destroyed Athena's temple in Athens as well as Apollo's sacred shrine in Delphi. Now they're all at each other's necks. Right now all I know is Hermes and Dionysus have sided with Apollo and Athena, while Poseidon has Hephaestus, Ares and Aphrodite on his side."

"What about you father? Who are you going to side with? And what about the rest of the gods?"

"Hera, Hades, Hestia, Demeter and I are going to remain neutral. Artemis still hasn't been informed of the situation but I believe that she'll side with her twin and sister. Anyways, I should go now before Hera gets mad at me again. Please inform Artemis for me, and Thalia, I'll be watching. Goodbye for now."

**Orion ~**

I was in my tent sharpening my knives when my father suddenly appeared before me.

"Orion my son, you must prepare for war against Apollo and Athena immediately. I'll meet you at my palace in an hour."

"Father, please tell me why you have the goddess of wisdom and the god of prophecy as your enemies in the war. You do know that Athena's plans never fail right? This is going to be one hard and long war. I just wish Lord Zeus could do something about it."

"Well I'm sorry son, sometimes even Lord Zeus can't stop us from engaging in war. You see, he has decided to stay neutral. And Orion, I know the full risks, and I'm willing to engage in this war, even if it is going to be as bad as the Trojan War."

"Are there other gods involved in this war as well?"

"Unfortunately yes, there are. The good thing is that we have Hephaestus and Ares on our side. They will be of great help in the war."

"And what of Artemis father?"

"I'm afraid that she'll most likely join Apollo and Athena's side."

**Poseidon ~**

I watched as Orion looked at the silver tent of Artemis. I already knew that he still had deep feelings for her. I still couldn't believe that Artemis had returned hints of passion to my son. I mean she was the most committed virgin goddess on Olympus. I hated to see my son like this, so upset and angry at the same time.

"Son, why don't you go speak with Artemis? I'm sure she'll understand. I know that you still love her very much, and you don't want to get hurt but she is the best hunter in the world. I'm sure she'll be fine. Now go! Remember to be at my palace in an hour, and don't be late."

"Alright father, I'll see you later then."

I watched as my son slowly walked to Artemis's tent then teleported myself back to my palace. I needed to gather as much forces as I could. I think I'm going to need Triton, Percy and Tyson for this war.

**Orion ~**

I entered the goddesses' tent and saw her sitting cross-legged by the fire, deep in thought.

"Please excuse me Lady Artemis, and apologies for my rude interruption but I was wondering if you were informed of the war."

"As a matter of fact, yes I have Orion, and I know the question that you are thinking in your mind right now but I have to join my brother and sister's side for this war. I know you're disappointed but even though Apollo is annoying and immature, he's still my brother. I hope you'll respect my decision though Orion."

I sighed. I knew there was no point keeping my hopes up that she'll join our side.

"It's alright Lady Artemis, I'm fine with every decision you make. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She chuckled and walked slowly up to me and started caressing my cheek while I wrapped my arms around her, it was just like the good old days. I shivered each time her hand touched my skin. It was like I was on fire every time she touched me. Soon, our faces inched closer and closer to each other when a blinding light behind us suddenly interrupted us. Artemis quickly pulled away from me and we both looked at a very furious Apollo that was giving me a glare that could almost incinerate me.

"Arty, we need to go now! We're having a meeting for the war in 5 minutes."

"Don't call me Arty!"

Typical Apollo and Artemis always arguing with each other; if it wasn't about flirting with hunters, then it would be about who was older and so on.

Artemis gave me one last glance then disappeared with her twin. I sighed, when was I going to see her again?

**I told you all that there would be more coming. Remember to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: War Council

**Orion ~**

I had just arrived at my father's palace to see that Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, my half-brothers Percy Jackson, Triton, Tyson, as well as my father already seated.

"Well it's about time you came punk!" Ares shouted at me whilst throwing a javelin at my head, which I easily dodged.

"Ares, you will not hurt my lieutenant. Besides he is actually on time. Anyways, let's begin now."

"We should just teleport ourselves to their camp and destroy them!"

Ugh, the Ares could be so stupid sometimes. Correction, why is Ares always so stupid and such a coward? It's just so annoying that the god of war would get hurt in battle and could scream so loud that even the other gods could hear on Olympus. If he wasn't the son of Zeus and Hera I would just slice him up and dump him in Tartarus and be done with him.

"Well we actually can't do that dear, I mean Ares. If we just teleport there, Athena and Artemis would kill us. You know what I mean, you've already had your butt kicked by both of them like a million times."

Thank the gods Aphrodite actually had some brains and said that. Ares wouldn't do anything to her and if I had said that, he'd probably curse me for the rest of my immortal life! Not that I was afraid of him but still, having a major god curse you is pretty bad.

"I've got an idea. We could send half of our forces to the enemies' camp and have the other half stay here and defend the palace. Athena is expecting us to go full on attack on us and will definitely send most of her troops to conquer the palace knowing that we will surrender."

Wow, I couldn't believe that idea actually came from Percy. He was becoming less of a "seaweed brain" everyday. That's right; Nico filled me in about that as well. He also told me that his secret crush was Thalia, which I swore on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone about. I know that he's really upset that he can't have Thalia, but nothing is impossible, I mean just look at Artemis and I.

"Good idea my son, you make me prouder and prouder everyday. But I'm just wondering how do we figure out where their camp is? Knowing Athena and Artemis, it's going to be extremely difficult to find it."

"Well let's just say that a little bird told me that their camp is at Montana."

"And who may I ask, is that little bird?"

"Why Lady Hestia of course, she can be easily persuaded to do things with mom's marshmallows."

I laughed. It was hilarious that a god could be bargained with. Let alone with marshmallows. It surprised me that Athena had chosen Montana as the site of her camp, I mean if I were her, I would have chosen Nevada where we couldn't use our water powers effectively because of the desert. But I guess if she had Artemis on her side, then it would be easier for them to ambush us in the forests instead of being in the open area of the desert where Artemis's skills would be put to waste.

**Poseidon ~**

It was a great idea. I always knew that Percy had that in him. Ha, Athena is wrong for once. I'm confident that we'll defeat her and her foolish and dim-witted slogans and quotes "I'm always right" and "Athena's plans never fail". Ugh, she's such a geek!

"Triton, you will stay here with Tyson and defend the palace. Ares, Percy, Orion and myself will be attacking Montana. Hephaestus, start working on weapons and other magic items with Tyson, your children and the Cyclopes. Aphrodite, you can stay here and er … help around. Percy, go to Camp Half-Blood and get Clarisse and her siblings. All right, meeting adjourned. We'll attack in 3 days. Let's get moving!"

**Aphrodite ~**

This is so exiting! Now I have Percy and Annabeth as well as Orion and Artemis to watch. These are the best love stories in history!

**Percy ~**

I can't believe that I'm not allowed to talk or communicate in any way with Annabeth. Now I'm going to have to fight her as well. And what makes matters worse, Athena hate both dad and me, and Apollo hates Orion, things are just going great. I better get to Camp Half-Blood fast; I don't want Ares and dad on my back.

**Orion ~**

I just hope this war will end soon so Artemis won't have to get hurt.

* * *

**I hope you all like the story so far. The battle/war will take place in the next chapter. Remember to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: The War Has Begun

**Orion ~**

I stood next to my father and watched Ares flirt with Aphrodite. I could see Hephaestus tensing and shaking with anger. Sometimes I just felt sorry for him, I mean who wants a cheating wife? If he was able to walk properly, I bet he would have beaten the crap out of Ares. But right now we had more important matters in our hands. We're going to leave for Montana in about 5 minutes.

My father came out of the room with Triton, and then nodded at me, signaling that it was time for us to go. We boarded the ships and arrived in the matter of minutes, thanks to my father's powers. We were all clear what it is that we all had to do. Ares, Clarisse and Percy would lead the front lines, while father and I hold the rear. Percy and I were going to take the hunters, Ares and Clarisse would take Hermes and Apollo, while father dealt with all-time number one enemy, Athena.

As we marched on, we stopped at a clearing where we were met by a herd of grey wolves.

"Ha, those cowards think they can just send a pack of wolves against the almighty god of war Ares? What kind of war is this? And I thought Artemis and Athena were good. Pathetic!"

"Ares you idiot!" I shouted at the god. "Those wolves are sacred to Artemis, meaning that they already know that we're here."

Everyone looked at me and tried not to laugh. Wow, so much for not having the god of war curse me.

Ares didn't even have time to react because a million arrows were flying at us at Zeus knows how many miles per hour.

"Percy, come on! Let's go!"

We ran to the clearing of the woods, where the hunters stood, raising their bow and arrows, all of them aiming at Percy and I. They kept firing non-stop, forcing me to parry and dodge all of them. Hunters kept running at me, wielding knives and daggers. I summoned my bow and started firing arrows at the hunters, carefully avoiding any vital areas, otherwise Artemis would hate me and never forgive me for killing one of her sisters. A conch blew, signaling that Percy was needed to help in another area. I nodded at Percy, and he ran off to help the others, leaving me with the blue-eyed huntress, Thalia lieutenant of Artemis.

* * *

**I know this was short but I promise you all that the next chapter will definitely be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6: Soldier Of Love

**Orion ~**

I had to admit, Thalia was good. I really did underestimate her, assuming that she would be no different than the other hunters. But people didn't call me Orion the Hunter for nothing. I slashed at her with my sword, which she blocked with her shield Aegis. After a couple more strikes, I disarmed her shield and quickly shot arrows at her, one missing her head by a centimeter, but still grazing her shoulder as it flew into the night sky.

Despite having a horrible gash on her thigh, as well as the shoulder injury, Thalia still stood holding her spear, those blue eyes never leaving mine. She charged at me, throwing her spear at me, which I easily dodged. Once I landed on the ground, she put her hand on my chest, sending a thousand volts of electricity through me. Thalia kicked me square in the chest, sending me flying into a tree, bringing me back into reality. Suddenly, I saw my chance. I catapulted from the ground, and onto her back bringing her down on the ground face down. I quickly flipped her around and held my knife at her neck.

"It's over now." I said.

"So Orion the Hunter it truly is you. I had my doubts whether you are as good as they say."

"So any doubts lingering now?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Very well then, return to your mistress, make sure she's alright and tend to the wounded. You weren't so bad yourself Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Now be off!"

After a long day of fighting, both sides retired to their designated areas. Both sides suffered some losses. Ares defeated Hermes, but Apollo shot an arrow at his head, which sent the god of war screaming and running back to Poseidon's palace for Aphrodite. The hunters were all wounded but would heal up in a few days; the good news was that Percy and father are all fine. Poseidon and Athena were still fighting when the horn blew, signaling that the day was over, and no more fighting was to occur.

Father, Percy, Clarisse and I met at the command tent to discuss today's battle as well as the strategy for the next day. All Clarisse wanted to do was to lead out an attack on Apollo for revenge. Ugh, why does Ares' children have to inherit his zero brain capacity? Finally it was decided that Clarisse and I would take Apollo, while father and Percy would have Athena and Artemis.

At midnight, I walked out to the lake and watched the moon.

"Oh Artemis …"

I swore I saw the moon glow brighter when I said her name out loud. Well at least I knew she was fine and no harm had come to her. With that, I walked to my tent and fell asleep, dreaming of Artemis and I, running in the wilderness together like we always did those many years ago.

* * *

I woke up to see Percy staring at me. Weird, I never took him to be that kind of guy. I thought he had a girlfriend, Annabeth daughter of Athena.

"Er … Percy, why are you staring at me sleep?"

"Oh sorry about that, I just wanted to see if drooling in your sleep was one of the traits of the sons of Poseidon. You see, I always do that and I was hoping it was one of our traits so Annabeth couldn't tease me about it anymore but I guess it's not so I'm going to have to endure her torture for the rest of my life."

At least there won't be awkward tension between my half brother and I.

"Very well then Percy, I'll be out in a second. You ready to fight both Athena and Artemis with father?"

"You're kidding right? Artemis will break me like I was twig! And Athena, I don't even want to know. At least I have father with me, which would help a lot. So are you ready to take on the sun god?"

"Well Apollo does hate me for um … being with Artemis but I guess I am ready."

* * *

**Orion ~**

Clarisse and I charged, running into the brightest part of the woods where we knew Apollo would be. We reached the clearing, the sun god stood across the stream holding his silver bow and arrows crafted by Hephaestus himself. To his side were his children, also holding bow and arrows of their own.

This was going to be one interesting battle I thought to myself. Suddenly without a warning Clarisse charged at Apollo, screaming with rage. That idiot! I quickly focused on the water, and made it rise and create a wall of ice, protecting Clarisse from the arrows that would've pierced her from head to toe. In a couple of seconds, the wall of ice had already melted. Ugh, Apollo and those powers of his.

"Go!" I yelled at Clarisse. "Take the half-bloods, while I deal with Apollo."

I bounded from tree to tree, never stopping.

"I'm the sun god Orion, I see everything and I mean everything!"

Suddenly, ten arrows flew at me as I was forced to dodge them with a double back flip. Clarisse had finished dealing with the half bloods and was now fighting with Apollo with her electric spear. She was going strong, with an aura of red surrounding her. But even with the blessing of Ares, I could tell that she would soon lose since she was fighting against a god. Right there, I saw it, an opening to perhaps win this battle. I lunged at the sun god, forcing him to back up. Clarisse being a child of Ares just had to do hurt her opponent in some way, so she used her spear and slashed at the sun god's chest. Apollo cried in pain, and I ordered Clarisse to stop. She was not going to need another god hating her now. I held out my hand to help the Apollo up.

"Lord Apollo, are you sure you're going to be alright or should I take you back to your camp?"

"I am fine, you do know that I am the god of healing so I can get myself fixed up."

All of a sudden, I heard movement coming from the bushes behind us. After a few minutes, Percy poked his head up. Ugh, I was going to need to teach him how to silently travel from one place to another.

"Dad he …"

I didn't even wait for Percy to finish, I just teleported myself to where my father was fighting Artemis and Athena.

* * *

**Ares ~**

That stupid son of that puffer fish head! I still can't believe that he called me an idiot. Sure, I'm not as bright as Athena, but I'm not stupid enough to insult the god of war! Now what can I do to destroy that pathetic little life of Orion? I can't kill him because he's fish face's lieutenant … wait a minute he loves Artemis. Yes that's what I'll do; I'll teleport behind Artemis and throw my sword at her! Now let's see what he'll do, with Artemis injured, I'll break his heart into a million pieces! Oh Ares, you're such a genius!

* * *

**Orion ~**

I arrived to see father battling with Athena, while Artemis was fighting with hundreds of soldiers surrounding her. I was sure that Artemis would be fine for now but the battle between Poseidon and Athena was a different case. The sounds of Athena's sword continuously clashing with father's trident could be heard from a mile away. They were really taking out their hate towards each other in this battle. Both gods were injured, ichor spilling everywhere. The only one who seemed to be fine was Artemis. I watched in awe as she defeated each soldier with such grace. There was nobody that could fight like her.

All of a sudden, Ares appeared out of nowhere, 3 feet away from Artemis, holding his black sword. He smiled at me then threw the sword at Artemis who was unaware of his presence, aiming at her head.

"No!" I shouted.

I lunged, throwing myself at Artemis so she wouldn't be hit by Ares' sword. I landed on my back, but it felt like my whole body was on fire, the flames slowly engulfing me.

**Artemis ~**

Ares! That idiotic and weak pig! How dare he put poison on that sword and try to throw it at me? But Orion! Orion had taken it for me. I looked at the man I love, who was shivering, his chest heaving.

"Artemis, I'm just glad that you're alright."

For Zeus's sake, shouldn't he know that I'm a goddess?

I looked at him; his face was turning pale. I held him close to my chest and looked into those sea green eyes of his, which was losing color, the green fading slowly.

"Artemis my love, please don't cry. I … I'm a mere man, I don't deserve your tears."

"Orion, you are the only man I loved and will only love. The only one who has successfully claimed my heart, and I will not lose you!"

I picked him up and sprinted as fast I could back to camp.

"Apollo! Come quick, I need your help."

**Apollo ~**

I recited a bunch of healing spells and Orion instantly healed. Talk about the god of mind-blowing awesomeness, me!

"Apollo, thank you for healing Orion."

"No problem lil' sis"

**Artemis ~**

I didn't even bother to correct him. I was just glad that Apollo had saved Orion. If we had been too late, the poison would have destroyed Orion because he was only a minor god. If it had hit me, I would only have a couple of injuries, which would heal up in about a year. Ares! He's so dead when I get to him!

**Orion ~**

I woke up to find Apollo standing at the corner of the tent, looking at me.

"Lord Apollo, thank you for saving me, but I must ask why did you save me? I thought you hated me and wanted me to die."

"I saw you dive and take the blow for Artemis. Because you saved my sister, I am forever grateful. Please forgive my behavior from the past. As the god of prophecy, I should have known better than to try and change fate."

"Not allowed to tell you. You'll find out soon though."

With that, he walked away laughing. Weird.

"Orion."

I turned my head, there stood Artemis, the love of my life. She walked slowly to my side and sat next to me on the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better. Thanks to Apollo and you of course. If it wasn't for you …"

She cut me off right there, putting her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. It started off very slow and soon, we were making out. I almost forgot how soft her lips were, and to feel them molding against mine, it felt like I was in heaven, scratch that, it felt even better than that. No words could describe what I was feeling right now.

**Aphrodite ~**

I watched from Poseidon's palace Orion's dive to save Artemis, the kiss, everything. It was just so romantic! Now there won't be a Miss. I Don't Care About Love anymore! Even though the war is still going on, they're all going to see the power of love! I just can't wait to see Athena's face when she finally realizes that love is more powerful than logic!

**Artemis ~**

I woke up with Orion next to me, still asleep. I began stroking his face gently until he woke up. He smiled that dazzling smile of his then wrapped his arms around me gently leaning down to peck me on the lips.

"Artemis, I must go now. I'm sure my father would understand but I don't think Athena would be very happy to find her enemy's son in her camp. But I promise you that I will return whenever I can. I love you with all my heart, that I swear on the River Styx."

I heard sounds of thunder in the distance, meaning he would keep his promise. It also meant that the words he spoke were true. I smiled as he picked me up and kissed me again, and then teleported himself back to his father's camp.

**Orion ~**

My father immediately hugged me when I arrived at the command tent. He informed all of us that we had the upper hand of the war because Triton has just reported that Annabeth and her troops were retreating from father's underwater palace after the other half of our forces foiled their attacks. So I guess Percy was right after all. The celebrations of our latest victory were interrupted by Athena's battle cries. Oh this is not going to be good.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Just a little heads up for you all, the battle between Poseidon & Athena will be on the next chapter. Remember to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Compromise

**Athena ~**

That bastard barnacle beard, kelp for brains is so going to pay for what he did yesterday! Let's see what he can do to save his sorry butt!

"Come on out Poseidon, show yourself. It's time to settle the score and be done with this war."

**Poseidon ~**

I quickly strapped on my navy blue armor and summoned my trident. She was right; I'm getting sick of this war. I mean, why can't she just back down for once? I've had it with that woman! Why is she just so annoying? It's time for her to feel the wrath of Poseidon!

**Orion ~**

I looked at Artemis who had a grim expression on her face. I sighed … this is definitely not going to be good. I just hope father and Lady Athena could just end this feud they've been having? I mean it's been centuries already!

I watched as the battle unraveled. They came at each other again and again, not finding an opening to end this war. Athena unleashed a fury of attacks at my father. She even managed to rip off his breastplate and helmet. I could tell father was very pissed off. His eyes were now entirely emerald green. Suddenly, a green light exploded from father's trident, creating a whirlpool of water, sucking in Athena. After a good ten minutes, the whirlpool finally stopped spinning and spat out Athena who landed on the ground with so much force that the earth cracked open. Father walked slowly towards the Lady Athena, who was still lying on the ground, trying to get up. Each step he took, there was a small earthquake where his feet touched. It was like the earth was trembling before him. He reached Athena and raised his trident ready to thrust it at her head, to signal the end of the war. The trident was an inch away from Athena's head when Percy ran and stood in front of Athena, blocking the space between father and Athena.

Percy and his fatal flaw, he couldn't let it have the best of him now.

"Perseus, step out of the way so I can finish her once and for all!" Poseidon said in a very low and dangerous tone.

"No!"

"How dare you defy your father's orders!"

No, you've got to be kidding me! Percy! What was he doing? Father is going to blast him right there on the spot!

**Percy ~**

"Father please, you don't have to do this."

"What do you mean son?"

I relaxed a little, at least dad's eyes weren't blazing emerald green, meaning that he had calmed down a bit. Ok, this is going to be the only chance I've got, so here goes.

"You and Lady Athena have been enemies since … Athens. Don't you think that you can sort of end this now?"

"Perseus, what are you trying to say?"

I turned to look at Lady Athena, those grey eyes of hers piercing into mine.

"What I'm trying to say is that both of you can come up with a compromise so both of you won't have to fight anymore."

**Athena ~**

What that sea spawn said was true. It is unwise to continue having a feud with Poseidon.

"Very well Perseus, a compromise it is then. Poseidon, are you willing to take half of the Parthenon as my side of the compromise?"

I watched, as the sea god looked around at all the people who stood at the sidelines, the witnesses of our battle. His eyes finally set on my daughter, Annabeth.

"Well?" I asked starting to get impatient.

"Alright then. Then I shall help rebuild Athens since it was I who demolished the city. I also swear on the River Styx that there will be no more natural disasters to be brought to Athens."

**Orion ~**

Wow, I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson has actually ended the feud between Poseidon and Athena. That is something to be written down in the history books.

* * *

**I have to say that I wasn't very happy with this chapter. I'm really sorry but I was running out of ideas on how to end the war. But I promise you that there will be more OrionXArtemis coming. And if you must, I swear on the River Styx. Remember to R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8:Help From Aphrodite & Poseidon

**Aphrodite ~**

I teleported myself to where Athena was standing, but I guess I caught her on a bad day because she was already holding a dagger at my throat. Geez, why can't that woman just chill?

"Aphrodite, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you were wrong! Just admit it, love does conquer all!"

"What do you mean? Nonsense! Aphrodite, I do have other things to do so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

"Oh not so soon Athena, just look! It's Percy and Annabeth together!"

"So?"

"If you don't even understand this, then you shouldn't even be the goddess of wisdom! Percy suggested for both you and Poseidon to have a compromise so that you wouldn't have a feud anymore. Since you both complied, you're not enemies anymore, meaning that it's no longer forbidden for Annabeth and Percy to be together! Oh I love this! And one more thing Athena, I told you so!"

I should have brought a camera with me; Athena's reaction was priceless!

Now time to visit Orion about Artemis!

* * *

**Orion ~**

I watched Artemis, as she stood very still, unmoving, her eyes never leaving her prey. She released an arrow, which flew silently and pierced the stag. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the dead animal falling on the ground. This was definitely not the first time I've seen Artemis hunt, but every time it was just so … perfect.

I walked up to her slowly and wrapped my arms around her. We just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Those silver, moonlight orbs of hers were just so stunningly beautiful.

Suddenly, Aphrodite appeared. I thought she was a love goddess? Way to ruin a moment, as she would call it.

"Oh I hope I'm not ruining anything here."

Artemis glared at her and crossed her arms.

"Aphrodite, I hope you aren't here to play any of your games, because if you do, I won't hesitate to summon my bow."

Aphrodite cringed but slowly recomposed herself.

"Wow Artemis, you and Athena are just so alike. Gosh, I'm only here to talk to Orion."

Aphrodite quickly ushered me aside to the clearing where we were next to the lake.

"So Orion, do you really love Artemis?"

"I swore on the River Styx that I love her with all my heart and soul! And you know that because anything that has to do with love you already know."

"Well that's true, but … anyways let's get back to the point. When are you going to marry her?"

"What kind of question is that Lady Aphrodite? I don't even have an engagement ring of some sort. Besides isn't Lady Artemis forbidden to marry by her oath?"

"Nonsense, her oath only forbids her to lay with a man, because she vowed to stay a virgin forever. But that doesn't mean that she can't marry. For the engagement ring, I believe your father can help you. Is that right Poseidon?"

Father appeared next to Lady Aphrodite. He smiled at me then took out a wooden box.

"Orion, this box is made of Agarwood. Inside is the engagement ring. Why don't you take a look?"

I looked closely, there were carvings of a wolf putting it's head back and howling at the moon, a wood burning of the doe sacred to Artemis, and of course a set of bow and arrows. I opened the box, inside there was a silver ring with a diamond on top, sitting on the velvet that coated the inside of the box.

"Father, how? How did you get this?"

"Well son, it's made by the finest craftsman Hephaestus of course. It took a while for me to convince him, but with a little help from Aphrodite, he made it."

"Anyways, now listen to the love goddess Orion for you're going to thank me for making today one of your happiest days. You need to propose tonight, because there's going to be a full moon."

"What if she declines?"

"Oh please Orion, you'll find out tonight. Now go before she starts to get suspicious, we have been talking for a while."

**Orion ~**

"Artemis, I'm sorry but I must go to my father's palace to settle some problems with the marine animals. Please meet me at the lake tonight at midnight."

"Of course Orion, now go tend to the animals."

* * *

**So is it going to be a yes or a no? Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Yes or No?

**Artemis ~**

The night was still and silent. I sat by the lake, waiting for Orion. It was almost midnight, there was a full moon, and the water was very calm, almost too calm. Poseidon must be in a good mood.

I saw movement in the water; soon Orion swam up to shore. I was shocked, he was wearing a white tuxedo instead of his normal hunting attire. Is this some sort of special occasion he's planning?

* * *

**Orion ~ (Flashback)**

"Son, it's time. I sense her presence. You shouldn't keep the lady waiting any longer."

I sighed, taking one last glance at the mirror. I wasn't wearing my usual hunting clothes. Instead I was wearing a tuxedo, which felt … uncomfortable, but I was doing this for Artemis, so there are no regrets, besides there was no turning back now. The next few minutes were going to be one of the hardest times in my life. I was going to propose to Artemis, the virgin goddess who detested men.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Artemis ~**

"So Orion, care to explain why you've called for this um … meeting so suddenly? One more thing, why on earth are you wearing a tuxedo? I thought you hated those! "

He didn't even answer me; instead he just got down on one knee and took out a small wooden box.

"Artemis, goddess of the hunt, forests, and the moon. When we first met, you resented me with a passion, but we got to know each other better when we hunted together, and things just clicked together, it was like we were meant to be with each other. Our bond was inseparable, even when I was in Hades, and it still is. I have already swore on the River Styx that I love you with all my heart and soul, and that is a promise that I am willing to keep for the rest of my immortal life. Will you make me the happiest man alive by giving me the honor of becoming your husband?"

No, this … this couldn't be happening, it's just too good to be true. What would my hunters think of me? I have raised them to detest men, and taken away the immortality of those who had fallen in love, when I have done so myself.

"Listen to your heart" a voice spoke in my head.

Aunt Hestia?

"Yes, it is I. Artemis, when you are with Orion, the hearth burns ever so strongly. Do you not remember when you lost him? How it hurt you so much to see him go? Never forget this, the hearth isn't always a roof over your head. He is the one, now listen to your heart and make your choice wisely."

"Yes Orion, I will."

Once those four words came out of my mouth, I knew that they were true. It was what I wanted all along, all these years. It had just taken me these many centuries to finally make that decision.

Orion stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I stayed in his arms, lost in those sea green eyes of his. I didn't even realize that the sun was already starting to rise. Had we really been out here for so long?

I looked out at the sun, knowing that Apollo was out there somewhere. Did he already know that Orion and I were … engaged? And what would father think of this? Would he be happy that I had found a man to be with or would he be upset?

"Artemis."

I turned to look at my now fiancé, his eyes were deep green, meaning that he was concerned but still had a small smile on his face.

"You're worried about what your father and brother thinks of this aren't you? The way you look at the sun and the skies. Know that whatever they think, I'm still here for you and will always stand by your side."

Oh Orion, that man and how he can read my thoughts just by taking a glance at me.

"Alright Orion, let's go."

I took his hand and we both teleported to the throne room on Olympus. Father sat there on his golden throne as if he knew that I would be coming.

"Ah, Orion and Artemis, is there something that you should be telling me about?"

"In fact, yes we do." Orion replied.

How could he be so confident? Even I, the daughter of Zeus himself, who was called "daddy's girl" by every other child of Zeus was clueless and didn't know what to say. Yet Orion stood there, tall and proud, facing my father and spoke again.

"Lord Zeus, I apologize for not asking for your permission for Artemis's hand in marriage, but I cannot change the past, so now I am asking for your blessing."

**Zeus ~**

I couldn't believe it. My daughter Artemis was getting married. Never have I thought that this day would happen, but I guess sometimes even the king of the gods could be wrong.

He was asking for my blessing? Let's see, he's a minor god, lieutenant of my brother's domain. Hmm … I know, yes that'll do.

"Orion, I am glad that you have found your true love, and that she has excepted your proposal. As for my blessing, I will now make you a major god."

I focused on Orion for a few seconds and felt a surge of my power enter him. Good, it was done.

"Orion, you are now the god of mortals, heroes, waves and tides. Artemis, I would like to speak with you privately."

I watched as my daughter looked at Orion who nodded at her and released her hand, allowing her to come to me. I was so glad that my daughter had finally found herself a perfect man.

**Artemis ~**

Orion was now a major god. But if father could bring Orion back from life, couldn't he do the same for Zoe? And what does father want to speak with me about? Is it about Thalia? The hunt? Orion? Did I do something wrong? I quickly pushed these thoughts aside, and hoped for the best as I reached where father was standing at the very end of the throne room.

"Artemis, I know what you're thinking right now, that I can simply snap my fingers and bring Zoe back. I can but think about it, Zoe is now in the stars; she died a hero. Do you not remember that? She gave up her life to go on her final quest, knowing that she was going to die in the end by her own father's hand. It's true that she deserves to be immortal again but it would be unfair to the other heroes who have died as well. Orion is the only exception because he has served us all well, slaying many monsters that pose as threats to us. I pitied him for it was Gaia, who sent Scorpios to kill him murdered him. I understand how you feel about Zoe; it pains me to see you lose one of your sisters, especially one that has been so close with you. You have already given her the highest honor, by putting her in the stars. Think of what Zoe would want you to do? Would she want to see you mourn and cry for her every day and night? She would have wanted you to move on. Now honor her last wishes, it's for the best."

Zoe, she deserved so much more than to just be put on the skies. I sighed and shed my last tears for the huntress that I've lost, knowing that her spirit was somewhere out there, watching me.

"I … I just wish that I could do more. I sighed.

Father came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's for the best Artemis."

**Zeus ~**

She was usually so strong, nothing like was she was right now. I hated to see her like this, so fragile. I sighed, knowing that she would get through this eventually.

"Come one Artemis, Orion is waiting. You have a wedding to plan. Remember that you can always Iris Message me when you need me but I don't you'll be anymore since you have Orion. Don't forget to send me an invitation!"

I kissed the top of her head and exhaled with relief as a smile appeared on her face. She sprinted out and joined Orion. Ah, this was something that Aphrodite would call a great love story worthy of being written down in the records.

* * *

**Sorry for those who wanted Zoe to be brought back to life. Anyways, I'm already starting to work on Chapter 10. Gasp, yes it's going to be the wedding. Thanks for all the love and support. Remember to R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding

**Artemis ~**

"Artemis, please? Let me plan your wedding! I'm literally begging you! I promise you that I'll never have Eros shoot arrows at Apollo to make him fall in love with your huntresses."

Ugh, why was Aphrodite so annoying? Wait a minute …

"You were messing with Apollo? Now I'm never going to let you plan my wedding for me!"

"Come on Artemis! Please? I promised I wouldn't mess with Apollo and your huntresses again."

"Alright! Gosh why do you have to be so annoying? But on one condition though. You must plan my wedding with Athena. Wait, also I have final say in all of your decisions."

I laughed at Aphrodite's expression. Those two would be fighting every minute because they were complete opposites.

**Athena ~**

I can't believe that I have to plan Artemis's wedding with Aphrodite, I mean seriously her ideas were absurd! Why would Artemis want to wear a pink wedding dress? And what kind of an idea is it to have a wedding at a downtown club? What is going on inside that head of hers anyways?

"Alright Artemis, we both think your wedding should be in the summer, either at the beach or one of the ballrooms in Olympus. Personally I think you should have your wedding on a beach because it would be special because all of the past weddings have been held at the ballroom so it would be nice to have a change. The hunters and other mortal guests could also attend the wedding since it will be on a mortal beach. Once you've said your vows, we could have a beach party right there then leave for the after party on Olympus. What do you think?"

"I think it would actually be a good idea to have the wedding at a beach! I can't believe that you two could work so well together."

I swear I could see her smirk. Oh I was so going to get her back for this. Please, the results of Aphrodite and I working together are 10 times worse than Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

"How about Maldives? There's no sand there, it's actually coral dust."

Wow, that was probably the best idea Aphrodite had come up with for centuries.

"Orion should wear a white tuxedo for the wedding, he looked really hot in it when he proposed to you Artemis!"

Oh that idiot love goddess just couldn't keep her hands to herself could she? Artemis was glaring at her, her silver eyes glowing dangerously brighter. I was not going to save Aphrodite from Artemis this time. Even as the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, it was still a bad idea to fight with Artemis. Aphrodite wouldn't even stand a chance.

* * *

**5 Months Later**

**Artemis ~**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was pulled up into a bun, and I was wearing a white wedding dress.

"Oh come on Artemis, you can stop looking at the mirror now, everyone knows you look beautiful but they're just too scared to tell you in case you beat the up. It's time to go now."

I looked at Aphrodite; she was wearing a silver dress, which I had requested that all my bridesmaids wear. I decided to make her one of my bridesmaids so she would finally shut up. Father came in and pecked me on the cheek.

"You look beautiful as always Artemis, come on everyone is waiting now."

My bridesmaids, led by Athena, my maid of honor walked in the chapel that Poseidon had built for this special occasion. After a few seconds, the music began to play, signaling my entrance. I held my father's arm as we walked slowly down the aisle. I looked up and saw the man of my dreams, Orion standing there flashing me his dazzling smile.

Hera stood at the end of the isle, smiling and finally began the ceremony, reciting the words and vows that she created many years ago.

**Hera ~**

"Dearly beloved we are now gathered here in the presence of the Olympian council, friends and family to join together this god and goddess."

"Do you Orion, god of mortals, heroes, waves, and tides take Artemis, goddess of the hunt, forests, and the moon to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Do you Artemis, goddess of the hunt, forest, and the moon take Orion, god of mortals, heroes, waves and tides to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

I watched as Orion and Artemis exchanged their silver rings, which were crafted by Hephaestus, his wedding present for the couple.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

**Artemis ~**

I turned around and saw that everyone that was present all had smiles on the faces. They stood up and started cheering and congratulating us. Chiron, Percy Jackson, and the other heroes of Olympus were here, shaking hands and chatting with Orion. Even my hunters were here for the ceremony. It was hard for them at first, when I told them that I was going to marry Orion, but after I explained that I haven't broken my vow to remain a virgin, and would continue to keep my promise, they slowly warmed up to it. I guess I'll have to alter the hunter's vows a bit now, since I myself have fallen in love with a man.

"All right let's party!" Dionysus yelled.

Everyone ran after him to the beach, even Hera did, leaving Orion and I alone inside the chapel, giving us some privacy.

"Artemis, I love you more than anything in this world, more than my own life."

I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me and lifted me up, carrying me outside to join the others, his lips never leaving mine.

There was only one word for me to describe this day. It was perfect. The happiest day of my immortal life.

* * *

**This story now draws to a close. Thank you all for the love and support. Remember to R&R. Also, I'm considering writing a sequel. Tell me what you think! **


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Thanks you for all the reviews! It truly means a lot to me and that I swear on the River Stx. (Thunder booming in the distance) Good news for you all, the sequel Silver Light 2: The Hunters of Orion is finally up. I'm sorry fo the long wait but I had a busy week and I'll try to update asap :) Oh and if some of you received like 5 e-mails about the same story or chapter being posted again, I'm terribly sorry but was not working very well just now. Anyways I know you hate these because I hate these too so I'll leave it as this. Remember to R&R!

~ the ghost king


End file.
